Ya tiebia lioubliou
by kaiylia
Summary: Kai est amoureux de Tyson, mais il ne veux pas lui dire de peur qu'il le rejete. Kai ne Sait plus quoi faire, il est tourmenter ses Ider et ses senario. Amour et suspense au rendez-vous! fic en pause pour correction
1. Si tu savait

Voilà ses ma première fic alors soyers pas trop sévère. Pliss léser moi de Reviews. Bonne lecture.

Disclame : les personnage ne son pas à moi sniff mais ses moi l'auteur donc ses moi qui décide ce qui arrive niak niak.

PS : pour ceux qui ne save pas ce que veux dire Ya tiebia lioubliou, ses du Russe, sa veux dire je t'aime.

Chapitre 1 : Si tu savait…

Voilà Kai était enfin arriver. Il s'étira un bon coup et il regarda autour de lui pour trouver ou était la sortit de l'aéroport. Sa fessait déjà 6 heures qu'il était dans cette avion. Il ce promit a lui même qu'il ne referait jamais un voyage aussi long. La prochaine fois il arrêtera en Chine qu'elle que jour car Russie-Japon s'était vraiment trop long pour lui.

Kai soupira pour la énièmes fois il en pouvait plus de cette aéroport. Plus vite il sera partit de cette endroit bonder mieux ce sera pour lui. Il n'aimais pas ce genre d'endroit ou tout le monde était presser et te bousculait sen arrêt sen s'excuser de peur de rater leur avion. Pourtant sa prend pas 2 heures dire pardon.

-Ah voilà la sortit! Kai couru jusque là.

Vite, si je reste encore une minute ici je vais devenir dingue, ce dit il pour lui même.

Il sortie de l'aéroport et marcha une dizaines de minute puis arriva dans un parc qu 'Il connaissait très bien.

-En fin! Dit t'il en s'étirent avent de s'asssire sur un banc.

Sa fessait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans ce parc. Un ans déjà, on aurait dit une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu au Japon..

Il ce demandait vraiment ce que devenait les autres. Surtout Tyson.

Ah si il savait, ce dit t-il pour lui même, si il savait tout ce que je ressent, si il savait depuis quand je ressent tout sa! Il me prendrait sur ment pour un fou, un débile il ne voudrait s'en doute plus jamais me voir, je le dégoûterait totalement. Kai prie sa tête entre ses main en pensant a sa dernière penser. Dégoûter…, dégoûter…, c'était le mot juste Tyson serait dégoûter. Kai retenu ses sanglot le mieux qu 'il le pu. S'était dure, trop dure. La personne qu'il aimait le rejetterait, ses sur Tyson ne l'aimait pas, du moins pas comme sa. Il n'était qu'un ami a ses yeux, juste un ami rien de plus. Lui il l'aimait vraiment, pas juste un petit amour d'été , un vrai amour. Il l'aimait passionnément. Il serait près a faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

Tu l'aime avoue le, tu ne peu plus vivre s'en lui. Tu est devenu accro. Tu ne pense qu'a sa, qu'Il t'embrase, qu'il te touche, qu'il comble tes désire les plus fou. Mais lui il ne veut rien savoir de toi il ne t'aime pas et il ne t'aimera jamais, tu entant jamais alors ferme là avec tes Tyson par ci et tes Tyson par là.

-NON! Les oiseaux s'était envoler

Il avait crier sa comme sa sur un coup de tête pour ce résonner il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser sa, il n'avait pas le droit. Il ce fessait du mal pour rien. Kai regarda autour de lui les oiseaux était partit, il avait eu peur quand il avait crier. Il ce mordit la lèvre inférieur. Pourquoi, pourquoi il ne pensait qu'a lui. Il ne rêve qu'a lui, il monopolise son esprit.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi… ce dit t'il tout bat, pourquoi moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si mal pour mériter sa…. J'en peu plus. Les larme coulait sur ses joue, il était venu au Japon pour lui même si il ne voulait pas ce l'avouer. Il était venu juste pour lui et lui seul.

Tala avais raison, il savait qu'il allait revenir au Japon pour Tyson, pas pour le beyblade. Sa servait a rien de mentir a Tala, sa fessaient trop longtemps qu'il ce connaissait. Plus de 10 ans déjà. Tala ne l'avait jamais abandonner même si il était avec les Bladbrekers il ne lui en n'avait pas voulu. Du moins ses ce qu'il assaillait de lui faire croire. Kai le savait Tala était comme sa, rancunier mais faut pas savoir. Il voulait qu'on pense que sa lui fessait rien. Toute c'est année passer a l'abay lui avait forger un caractère bizarre mais son vrai caractère refaisait surface quand il était ensemble.

Tala était vraiment gentil, il avait très bien accepter Kai quand il avait apprit qu'il était gay, malgré que sa devait pas être trop dure pour lui vu qu'il l'était lui même. Sa il ne pouvait pas le cacher. C'était trop facile a voir. Ses sur en publique il ne le montrait pas, mais en priver il ne ce gêne plus pour tourner autour de Bryan. Ce dernier non plus d'ailleurs, sa va bientôt faire 5 ans qu'il son ensemble et Kai ne ce gênerait pas pour tout l'or du monde de le leur rappeler. Lui et ses remarque c'était trop facile dénerver Tala il suffisait juste qu'il lui dise qu'il pourrait au moins attendre au soir avant de coller un peu trop Bryan. Kai sourie a cette penser. Tala s'énervait toujours quand il lui disait sa. Il lui disait qu'il était jaloux, non en faite il lui criait qu'il était jaloux. Kai lui sa l'amusait.

Kai riait un peu en repensant a toute les chose qu'il avait vécu avec Tala et Bryan. C'était des moment inoubliable. Il ne les oublierait jamais. Kai ce dit qu'il devrait recommencer sa quand il rentrera en Russie, encore des belle journée a énerver Tala. A la vie est pas assez belle des fois pensa t'il.

-Tu souri maintenant?

Kai tombât de son banc, il ne c'était pas rendu comte qu'il avait qu'elle qu'un. Il leva les yeux pour savoir s'était qui même si il savait déjà qui c'était il reconnaîtrait cette voix parmi mille. Il sentit le rouge lui monter au joue quand il croisa son regard. Non pas maintenant, non pas sa pitié pas devant lui.

-TyTyTy .. Tyson ! Il n'avait pas pu s'empêché de bégayer.

-Bien oui ses moi pi ta pas besoin d'être gêner parce que tes tomber ses pas grave.

-Hein

-Quoi hein, il l'aida a ce relever, tu tes pas fait mal au moins.

Kai sentit qu'il devenait rouge dranzer. En l'aidant a ce relever Tyson s'était coller a lui. Kai sentit son cœur accélérer, il avait chaud trop chaud a son goût.

-Kai sa va, tu fait de la fièvre ou quoi, tes malade. Il toucha le front de Kai pour savoir si il avait de la fièvre. AH tes bouillant!

Kai s'écarta de Tyson, génial maintenant il pensait que je suis malade.

-Sa va je vais bien, il tourna la tête et regarda le sol il ne voulait pas que Tyson le vois comme sa, oui il était malade, malade d'amour pour lui.

-Tes sur Kai que sa va, tes bouillant.

-Oui je vais bien Tyson, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais Kai!

-Sa va aller.

Tyson n'avait pas l'air convaincu

Il attrapa le poignai de Kai et le traîna derrière lui.

-Non tu va pas bien Kai, tu est malade et il faut te soigné.

Kai le suivait avec les yeux écarquiller, il n'aurait jamais penser que Tyson ferait sa.

-Tyson!

-Non je t'emmène chez moi, tu ne peu pas rester comme sa.

-Mais

-Il n'y a pas de mais, quand moi j'était malade tu m'ordonnait de rester au lit pour aller mieux, alors ses pareille pour toi.

-C'était pas vraiment difficile de toute façon tu voulait pas te lever même quand tu allait bien.

-Ses pas une excuse et de toute façon le soleil est en trin de ce coucher et ses ores de question que je te laisse coucher dehors.

Kai détourna le regard en ce lésant traîner par Tyson jusque chez lui. Pourvu ne remarque rien…

A SUIVRE

Voilà ses tout pour ce chapitre je sait ses plutot cour mais les autre seron plus long. Alors vous en penser quoi? La suite très bientôt, promit!


	2. une nuit mouvementer

Alors voilà la suite que vous attendiez ( marie ) et oui une Reviews et déjà la suite je t'adore ma ptite marie gros bisou tu va me manquer durant les vacances, dit toi au moins que quand tu va revenir il aura plein de nouveau chapitre pour toi ;p

Merci aussi a toi kalas1209 merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et oui ta raison sa va être dure pour Kai de vivre chez Tyson ^_^

Chapitre 2 : Une nuit mouvementer

On est arriver chez Tyson et il ne veut toujours pas me lâcher le bras. Il a peur que je me sauve ou quoi.

Tyson traîna Kai jusqu'à l'intérieur.

-Enfin!, s'écria kai, tu te décide enfin a me lâcher.

-J'allait pas te laisser filer non!

-Oui, mais tes pas obliger d'empêcher mon sang de circuler dans ma main non plus!

Tyson baisa les yeux pour voir la main de kai qui avait l'égerment tourner au bleu. Il la lâcha aussitôt.

-Gommen! Je voulait pas, vraiment désoler…

Kai ce frotta le poignait

-Pas grave… de toute façon le sang recommence a circuler, donc ses pas grave.

Tyson baissa les yeux un peu gêner par ce qu'il avait fait.

Il regarda Kai qui commençait a s'éloigner ver la sortit.

-Ou tu va!

-Bien devine!

-Non tu tend va pas il fait nuit dehors!

-Dans la maison aussi Tyson il fait nuit.

-Arrête de rire de moi, tu sait très bien ce que je veux dire.

Kai soupira. Tyson s'approcha de lui et le prie par le bras et commença a le traîner.

-Cette nuit tu dort ici, tout à l'heur tu faisait de la fièvre donc ta besoin du bon lit pour te reposer. Ah, mais ses vrai sa!

Tyson ce tourna ver Kai et posa sa main sur le front de Kai. Kai ce sentie rougire, son cœur commença a battre beaucoup plus vitre. Il avait terriblement chaud.

Pas encore! Pensa t'il, il ne faut pas que sa recommence!

-Tu fait encore de la fièvre kai… AH! Tes tout rouge sa va Kai!

Kai écarquilla les yeux. Non pas sa. Il tourna le dos a Tyson et couru jusqu'au toilette et ferma la porte a clé. Tyson le suivie de près en courant, mais n'arriva pas a temps pour entrer.

Kai reprit son souffle accoter sur la porte. Son cœur battait tellement vite et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait couru.

-Kai sa va, tes malade!

Kai ne savait pas quoi répondre il ne pouvait pas dire que oui il était malade ce n'était pas censé, il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il n'était pas malade si non comment explique pourquoi il avait couru jusqu'au toilette. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire et c'était la première idée qu'il lui était venu courir jusqu'au toilette vraiment ridicule, mais bon pour ce cacher. Mais là il devait trouver le courage de sortire et faire face a Tyson, mais son courage il lavait léser dans le couloir en courant ici. Ses fout sa il était capable de faire face à Voltaire, mais pas à Tyson.

-Kai aller sort stp.

Non, il ne pouvait pas sortir maintenant, il refermerait la porte aussitôt qu'il virait Tyson. Il n'en avait pas la force pas encore. Kai ce lésa glisser jusqu'au sol, il ramena ses genou jusqu'à sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras. Il mit sa tête sur ses genou et fermait les yeux.

Comment avait t'il fait pour ce mètre dans une situation pareil. Il n'avait pas demander sa. Oui il voulait être avec Tyson, mais c'était pas comme sa qu'il l'avait imaginer.

Il restât comme sa au moins 5 minute. Plein de question lui passait par la tête, trop de question. Il ne savait pas quoi faire si il sortait maintenant qu'allait t'il dire a Tyson. Désole je ne voulait pas que tu découvre que je t'aime. C'était stupide. Il devait ce ressaisir maintenant!

Kai fini en fin par ce lever péniblement. Il ce tourna tranquillement, comme si il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il fessait. Il devait sortire d'un façon ou d'une autre. Il ne pouvait pas rester la éternellement.

Malgré que maintenant que j'y pense, non, non, non, tu sort kai comprit tu sort au pire, ta juste a regarder le plancher. Oui faisons sa on regarde le plancher.

Kai respira un grand coup pour ce redonner du courage et il tourna la poigner, il ouvrit la porte tranquillement, les yeux baisser. Il n'haussait pas regarder Tyson, il avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Tyson le regardait faire avec des yeux compatissant. Il le lésa sortire complètement de la salle de bain avant de lui parler.

-Kai sa va mieux…

Kai ce mordis la lèvre inférieur, il ne savait pas quoi dire tout ce qu'il arrivait a faire ses regarder le plancher la tête basse. Même quand Voltaire lui criait dessus il était capable de garder la tête haute, mais devant Tyson, il en était pas capable.

-Aller viens Kai, sa va aller. Il lui tendit la main pour lui faire signe de venir avec lui.

Kai accepta en lui fessant oui d'un signe de tête tout en gardant la tête basse.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre du grand-père de Tyson.

-Grand-père, ont aurait besoin de toi. Kai et malade et il faudrait lui faire un lit dans le dojo.

Tyson cligna des yeux une dizaine de fois avent de revenir a lui. Il dormait, temps pie ont ce débrouillera tout seul.

Tyson ressortit de la chambre en refermant la porte tout doucement.

-Ont va devoir ce débrouiller tout seul, kai, mon grand-père dort profondément et je ne croie pas être capable de le réveiller…. Kai? Tyson regarda autour de lui Kai n'était plus là. Ah non il est pas déjà partit! Tyson s'apprêtait a courir jusqu'à la sortit quand il entendit du bruit dans sa chambre. Il ce tourna, peu être que ses Kai… peux t'être il est tomber! Tyson couru jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui était rester ouverte, il rentra prudemment de peur que Kai soit vraiment tomber. Il était la debout devant son bureau, il regardait les photo, des très beau souvenir de toute l'équipe. Kai avait l'aire perdu dans ses penser, comme si il revivait ses moment.

-Kai… Kai sa va.

Kai sursauta comme si il ne lavait pas entendu entrer, il devait vraiment être dans ses penser. Kai ce tourna ver lui surprise. Tyson ne pue s'empêcher de sourire a la vue de kai, il était trop mignon comme sa.

-Kai…?

-OOUUI…

-Sa va?

-… Oui sa va je vais bien… dit t'il tout bas.

-temps mieux si sa va.

Kai tourna son regard ver les photo comme si il voulait ce replonger dans ses souvenir. Tyson s'approcha de lui.

-Des beau souvenir hein?

-Oui de très beau souvenir…

Tyson le regarda intriguer. Il avait dit ses dernière parole comme si il avait été ailleurs, on aurait dit qu'il n'était pas la comme si il était dans un autre monde.

Kai ce tourna ver Tyson, le regarda qu'elle que seconde et ce dirigea ver la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Les rideau de soi blanc volait librement sous la légère brise. Kai aimais sa, il adorait sentire la douceur du vent sur son visage. Sa lui permettait de ce détendre. Il s'assis sur le lit de Tyson, fermas les yeux et lésa le vent caresser librement son visage.

Tyson le regarda il était tellement mignon quand il était perdu dans ses penser. Il ce rapprocha de qu'elle que pas.

-Tu sait Kai, si tu veux tu peu prendre mon lit. Tu devrait avoir assez de place. De toute façon il est double et super confortable en plus.

Kai pencha l'égerment la tête ver lui en ouvrant les yeux tranquillement.

-Merci Ty.

Tyson sourie, il était content que sa face plaisir a Kai.

-Ah je vais te prêter un pyjama! Il s'approcha de son bureau ou était rangé ses pyjamas.

-Non Ty.. Tyson ce tourna ver lui, surprise. Sa servirait a rien, de toute façon on fait pas la même taille.

-Ses vrai…

Kai enleva son foulard avent de ce frotter les yeux.

-Et en plus j'ai mon pyjama, donc ta pas besoin de m'en prêter.

-Ta raison…

Kai enleva sa veste, puis ce tourna ver Tyson comme si il voulait lui pauser une question.

-Hein, quoi, ah désolé. Sa va je sort.

Tyson sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Kai était enfin seul. Il soupira et s'assis à nouveau sur le lit. Il prie le temps de ce calmer puis il ce leva et enfila son pyjama. Il ce dirigea ensuite ver la porte pour permettre a Tyson de rentré. Il ouvrit la porte.

-AOUCH!

Kai resta surprise Tyson était tombé part terre. Il s'était accoter sur la porte.

-Sa va Ty?

-Oui sa va je vais bien…aouch. Il ce massa le bat du dos en ce dirigent ver son lit pour si assoire. Kai le suivit du regard avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Tyson le regarda et remarqua que Kai riait de lui.

-Ah bien sa, arrête de rire, oui ses drôle mais la sa va arrête.

-Je rit pas.

-A sa va j'ai comprise ta le droit de rire de moi.

-Mais je rie pas.

-Mais tu trouve sa drôle avoue.

Kai pencha la tête un peu en continuent de regarder Tyson avec son sourire.

-arrête! Ah pie t'était pas malade toi!

-Non…

-Ah, ah très drôle, sa marche pas aller dodo.

-Mais Ty je suis pas malade je te le jure.

-De toute façon malade ou pas il est assez tard. Il est dépasser minuit aller dodo

Kai regarda le réveille matin de Tyson, c'était vrai, il était déjà minuit passer.

-Bon d'acore je vais me coucher, mais avent il faut que j'enlève mes verre de contact.

-Quoi tu porte des verre de contact!

-Bien oui, ta jamais remarquer.

-Non.

Kai ce dirigea ver son sac, en ce penchant son chandail remonta un peu juste assez pour laisser voir un tatouage rouge. Au début Tyson fut surprise en le vouaient puit il remarqua que c'était un signe japonais, c'était u kanji, sa voilait dire amour. Kai avait non seulement un tatouage mais ce tatouage voulait dire amour. Serait t'il amoureux de qu'elle qu'un.

Kai ce redressa et ce tourna ver Tyson intriguer.

-Quoi?

-Non rien sa va

Kai s'apprêtait à franchire le cadre de porte quand il ce retourna.

-Et toi Ty, tu dort ou?

-Ah moi sa na pas d'importance.

-Je suis pas énorme tu sait, si tu veux tu peu rester.

-A… ok…merci

Kai partit ver la salle de bain pour enlever ses verre de contact.

Il serait amoureux, sa ce pourrait, mais de qui…

Kai revenu au bout de 5 minute, il s'arrêta dans le cadre de porte pour observer Tyson, ce dernier ce tourna et l'observa à son tour. Kai était vraiment mignon comme sa. Il portait un pantalon noir taille basse qui lui tombait sur les pied en les cachent complètement. Il avait aussi un dessin de flamme blanche sur le bat de sa jambe gauche. Il portait une camisole blanche et la bretelle droite avait elle aussi des flammes mais noir qui continuait sur le coter jusqu'en bas de la camisole.

-Quoi.

Tyson sortit de ses penser

-Non rien sa va.

-Bien si il a rien arrête de me regarder comme sa. On dirait que tu veux me bouffer.

Ses pas l'envie qui manque, ce dit Tyson.

Kai alla ce coucher sur le coter du lit qui était face a la fenêtre. Tyson, resta assis qu'elle qu minute sur l'autre coter avent de ce retourner pour voire si Kai dormait. Il dormait il était tellement, tellement, il n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire tellement il était beau. On aurait dit un ange, non il était même plus beau qu' un ange.

-Ah Kai tes trop chou…

Kai bougnat un peu en fessent un bruit plaintif. Tyson écarquilla les yeux de peur d'avoir réveiller Kai… Ouf, non il ne c'était pas réveiller. Tyson ce coucha sur le coter en gardant ses yeux fixer sur Kai. Il bougeait beaucoup quand il dormait et de temps en temps des petit bruit plaintif s'échappait de sa bouche. Faisait t'il un cauchemar. Pourvu que non, pauvre Kai…

Tyson fini par s'endormir après plusieurs heures à surveiller Kai. Il avait peur qu'il ce réveille et qu'il n'aille pas bien, donc il restait éveiller, mais la fatigue fini par avoir raison de lui et il sombra dans un sommeil bien mériter.

A SUIVRE

Voilà ses tout pour cette fois si, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ;p je vous fait la suite bientôt ses promis et faite moi confiance, Kai na pas fini d'en voire de toute les couleur avec Tyson, dite de titre vous avait fait penser à quoi hein ( pervers ) ^_^


End file.
